As maravilhas e misérias do amor
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: KangTeuk, Super Junior. É um presente de natal e não farei novamente fanfics com pessoas reais.


Antes de atender o telefone já sabia quem ligava. Atendeu para ouvir a voz arrastada.

-Hyung... você me ama?

As palavras se embolavam, mas ele já ouvira aquilo antes e sabia bem a intenção daquela ligação.

-Onde você está, Kangin?

-Teukie-hyung, você me ama?

-Sim, Kangin... - Suspirou paciente e prosseguiu - Onde você está?

Descendo do carro, deparou com a imagem deprimente: sentado na calçada, a cabeça baixa apoiada em um dos joelhos, Kangin estava bêbado, como era óbvio desde a ligação, mas num estado que Leeteuk nunca havia visto. Ajoelhou-se e ficou frente a frente com o amigo. Olhou o rosto quase inerte em sua frente com tristeza.

-Porque você faz isso?

Um rapaz que trabalhava no bar veio avisar que era melhor que fossem embora logo. A cena estava começando a chamar a atenção de curiosos, e não seria nada bom que Kangin fosse visto daquele jeito lastimável quando estava prestes a entrar no exército.

Kangin era mais pesado que Leeteuk, por isso foi trabalhoso colocá-lo no carro, mesmo que ele tentasse colaborar, do jeito que podia. Leeteuk colocou o cinto no corpo inerte do amigo e deu a partida no carro, dirigindo preocupado com Kangin que estava começando a adormecer. Como não sabia quanta bebida ele havia ingerido, não sabia se era uma espécie de desmaio ou apenas uma sonolência.

-Hyung... - Podia-se sentir o esforço para formular a frase - Obrigada por me buscar.

-Eu sempre faço isso, estou acostumado.

-Você é muito bom, Teuk-hyung.

Leeteuk sorriu, mas estava verdadeiramente preocupado. Kangin estava adormecendo novamente no banco do carona. O modo como sua cabeça apoiava-se no banco o deixava parecido com uma criança cansada depois de um dia de brincadeiras. Mas Teuk sabia muito bem que Kangin não tinha a pureza de uma criança, embora pudesse agir às vezes com a ingenuidade de uma. Beber tanto podia levar a mais uma das confusões em que o mais novo sempre se metia. Leeteuk sempre se mostrava disposto a apoiar, não importava qual fosse o problema, qualquer um de seus amigos, que verdadeiramente considerava como irmãos mais novos. Mas Kangin estava justamente tentando se livrar da imagem ruim que criara para si com a briga no bar e o acidente de carro, se alistando no exército e tentando manter a discrição. Leeteuk, como mais velho e responsável, estava fazendo o possível para ajudar o amigo, mesmo quando ele próprio não o fazia.

Chegaram à garagem e Teuk agora tinha mais uma tarefa difícil: Colocar Kangin de pé para irem até o elevador. Não foi difícil fazê-lo levantar-se, já que ele estava disposto a colaborar, e caminhar até o elevador foi fácil, já que Leeteuk não precisava apoiar todo o peso do amigo sobre seu corpo mais magro e definitivamente mais fraco que o de Kangin.

No elevador, Kangin começou a chorar, dizendo como estava arrependido.

-Não vou fazer isso de novo, prometo. Você é tão bom, hyung... E eu... eu fiz coisas que não devia ter feito, de novo.

-Tudo bem, você não fez por mal.

-Mas estou fazendo você cuidar de mim, o que não é justo.

-Kangin, eu não me importo, desde que você não faça isso de de novo.

Mais algumas lágrimas cairam dos olhos de Kangin silenciosamente enquanto entravam no apartamento.

-Eu não vou fazer de novo, prometo.

Leeteuk riu, afinal era engraçado vê-lo assim: de sonolento passando para um bêbado chorão. Deixou-o no banheiro enquanto foi à cozinha para preparar algo que pudesse ajudar Kangin a se recuperar. Logo ouviu a porta batendo e deixou a água fervendo sobre o fogão para verificar o que havia acontecido.

Kangin estava sentado no chão do banheiro. Na queda, provavelmente empurrou a porta, desajeitado. Se arrastou até o vaso sanitário e vomitou. Leeteuk sentou-se na borda da banheira, esperando que o amigo terminasse de por pra fora todo o alcool ingerido. Era aquilo que estava fazendo mal, e logo estaria se sentindo melhor.

-Porque você faz isso? - Leeteuk perguntou, sem esperar uma resposta.

Lembrou-se da água que provavelmente já estava fervendo e foi até a cozinha. Preparou rapidamente algo que pudesse alimentar Kangin. Suas habilidades culinárias não eram das melhores, especialmente quando trabalhava com pressa. Se ao menos houvesse alguém na casa para ajudá-lo... Mas todos estavam viajando ou em algum compromisso e ele teria que se desdobrar para fazer o melhor para cuidar sozinho de um bêbado trabalhoso como Kangin. Não reclamava. Era sua função, afinal. E também, já estava acostumado a ter trabalho para cuidar de tanta gente. Ao menos hoje, com a casa vazia, poderia se dedicar apenas a Kangin e não precisaria dividir sua atenção entre tantos compromissos e problemas.

Voltou ao banheiro levando uma sopa quente, e Kangin estava escovando os dentes. Leeteuk observou, achando graça no modo como, ao final, Kangin cuspiu enxaguante bucal em toda a sua blusa, ao invés da pia.

-Agora você precisa tomar um banho.

Deixou a sopa de lado e tirou a camisa de Kangin, tendo certo trabalho para passá-la pelos braços descoordenados.

Tirou os sapatos e as meias e jogou-as sobre a camisa. Logo depois desabotoou o cinto e tirou também as calças, juntando-as à pilha de roupas que acumularam-se no canto próximo à pia.

Deixando Kangin apenas de cueca, conduziu-o para dentro da banheira e ligou o chuveiro que ficava sobre ela.

-Porque eu me sinto sozinho.

-O que?

-Você me perguntou porque eu fazia isto. E é porque eu me sinto sempre sozinho, não importa quanto as pessoas gritem que me amam, não importam quantas garotas queiram vir pra minha cama, não importa quanto sucesso a gente faça. E quando eu bebo isso passa.

Leeteuk se sentiu incomodado em ouvir aquelas palavras que facilmente poderiam ter saido também de sua boca, embora ele fizesse o possível para nunca dizê-las. Não queria admitir que sentia o mesmo, mas também não iria deixar aquele homem, que acabava de revelar-se um menino carente sem consolo.

-Dizem que passa com o casamento.

-Você acha mesmo que uma esposa e filhos vão me deixar menos sozinho? Nenhuma garota parece se interessar de verdade por mim, só pelo meu nome, minha fama, meu dinheiro. Nenhuma se importa de verdade. Quando os problemas surgiram, as primeiras a desaparecer foram as que eu mais queria que tivessem ficado do meu lado.

-Você vai encontrar alguém, Kangin. Alguém que te entenda, e se importe com você. E até lá, eu estou aqui.

Leeteuk conduziu Kangin para debaixo do fluxo de água.

-Você se importa, Hyung.

-Sim, eu me importo.

-Você me ama, Hyung?

Leeteuk franziu as sobrancelhas, sério. Não entendia a pergunta e o porquê de ela estar sendo feita naquele momento.

Kangin pos as mãos nos ombros de Leeteuk, molhando a camisa deste. Não incomodava o fato de estar se molhando, mas sim o jeito que Kangin o olhava.

-Você me ama, Leeteuk-Hyung?

Não iria mentir.

-Amo. - Kangin sorriu e Leeteuk quis dizer mais - Do mesmo jeito que amo todos vocês.

Kangin estava bêbado, mas, ou talvez por causa disso, sua lógica dizia que aquela resposta era tudo que precisava ouvir para se sentir melhor e desapareceu de sua mente a ideia de que era só. Tinha Leeteuk, que era um amigo que sempre iria apoiá-lo, como um irmão mais velho.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que Leeteuk terminasse de dar banho nele. Sentiu as mãos em seu corpo que confortavam e faziam bem. Sentiu naquele cuidar uma espécie de garantia implícita de que Leeteuk não o deixaria só, nunca. Era a confirmação de que Leeteuk se importava. Abriu os olhos e o resto da bebida em seu corpo o fizeram reparar justamente que Leeteuk estava tão molhado quanto ele, por tentar ajudá-lo.

-Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

Sentiu o abraço trazendo ainda mais água sobre ele, sem saber se Kangin estava ciente de que agora seu hyung estava completamente molhado. Ao se separarem, os olhos de Kangin caíram sobre o peito molhado de Leeteuk, e agora percebia que seu gesto de carinho havia o molhado ainda mais. E ele nem sequer se importava em estar naquele estado só para ajudá-lo. Sorriu, meio abobado pelo alcool que ainda o afetava e foi correspondido.

Leeteuk era mesmo seu melhor amigo, e nunca havia deixado que ele ficasse só. Diante daquela dedicação, Kangin fez uma promessa a si mesmo de nunca mais decepcioná-lo. Seria o melhor amigo que pudesse ser e nunca mais daria trabalho a ele.

Kangin sentou-se na borda da banheira, quase escorregando e Leeteuk atinou para o porque de estar no chuveiro com ele. Saiu da banheira molhando todo o chão, já que sua calça estava tão molhada quanto o resto de seu corpo e trouxe uma toalha seca para que Kangin se secasse. Colocou-a sobre o ombro do amigo mas Kangin não se levantou nem se moveu.

-Vamos, Kangin. Tire o resto da sua roupa e se seque.

Muito devagar, Kangin tirou a única peça de roupa que usava. Enrolou a toalha em sua cintura, e tentou sair da banheira, mas perdeu o equilíbrio na tentativa. Leeteuk estendeu a mão e o levou para o quarto. Deixou-o sentado sobre a cama e trouxe a sopa, já quase morna.

Kangin pegou a tigela em suas mãos e ficou olhando sem reação. Teuk tirou suas roupas, que também estavam molhadas e vestiu-se com um roupão.

-Hyung, estou com frio...

Eternamente paciente, Leeteuk buscou outra toalha e estendeu-a a Kangin, mas ele estava com a tigela nas mãos, a sopa ainda intocada. Bêbado, Kangin passava por todos os estágios de semelhança com uma criança. Então, lhe restava ele mesmo colocá-la nos ombros do amigo. Deu a volta e ficou atrás dele, colocando-a sobre as costas do outro.

Kangin começou a comer, sentindo gratidão em ter Leeteuk para cuidar dele. Terminou a sopa e deitou-se. Leeteuk, que o observara comer encostado na porta do quarto virou-se e ia sair. -Não me deixe sozinho, Hyung.

Leeteuk viu a doçura dos olhos do outro abalados pelo medo. Tudo isso que fazia era medo de ficar só e Leeteuk simpatizava com aquele sentimento, que não podia mostrar. Era o lider, e tirava forças do que não existia para fortalecer os outros, mas de algum modo sentia que podia dividir com Kangin de forma muda o que sentia também, não o deixando só.

Deitou-se ao lado dele e, um de frente ao outro, adormeceram.

Obviamente tiveram que explicar aos outros, quando chegaram, porque é que estavam dormindo na mesma cama usando tão pouca roupa.


End file.
